


Second Chances

by Koehler



Series: Hamilton Fics (non-x-reader) [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst version, Finish the Fic, Fluff Version, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: Finish the fic for angst week Hamilton meets Burr in the afterlife Someone had died.Each chapter is a different ending.





	1. Passing Ships (Angst)

**Author's Note:**

> There are 2 versions of this story. The other version has a happy ending.

Hamilton, with Laurens and Washington at his sides, rushed to the entrance of heaven. Laurens got to the newcomer before Hamilton did. “Laurens, who is it?” Silence. “I said, who is it?” Hamilton pushed to see. “……….It’s Burr.”

Alexander didn’t expect his breath to catch as much as it did.

“Aaron?”

When Burr met his eye, he was surprised to see so much pain in his gaze. He looked like someone that had slowly been driving himself into agony. Although he looked as he did the day Alexander had met him, but he carried a sense of age with him. That wisdom that shows the understanding if how many mistakes you’ve made, and how they can never be taken back.

The kind of wisdom that only comes with regret.

John stepped in front of his friend, acting as a sort of shield that neither Hamilton nor Burr wanted. Laurens was almost growling at Aaron, strategically placing his head in Alexander’s view.

George walked up to the newcomer, his body that of a young man free of worry lines. Burr almost didn’t recognize him until he bowed in a military style and greeted him by title. He did the same, out of both habit and respect. Anyone and everyone could easily see that he was trying to catch Hamilton’s eye, but was being blocked by John.

“All due respect, Mr. Laurens, but may I please speak with Alexander? I believe that we need to talk, and I need to apologize.”

A timid but determined voice spoke up from behind John.

“No. You don’t get to do that. You aren’t my friend, Burr. You don’t get to see me smile anymore.”

Alexander didn’t get to see the tarnished and worn expression of misery on Burr’s face as he looked at his shoes and walked away.

Burr never did get to see the way Hamilton’s family and friends comforted him after the confrontation, didn’t get to see how Alexander broke without him there, and never was a part of Alexander’s happiness again.

_They merely became passing ships in the ocean._

 


	2. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Version.

Hamilton, with Laurens and Washington at his sides, rushed to the entrance of heaven. Laurens got to the newcomer before Hamilton did. "Laurens, who is it?" Silence. "I said, who is it?" Hamilton pushed to see. "..........It's Burr."

Alexander didn’t expect his breath to catch as much as it did.

“Aaron?”

When Burr met his eye, he was surprised to see so much pain in his gaze. He looked like someone that had slowly been driving himself into agony. Although he looked as he did the day Alexander had met him, but he carried a sense of age with him. That wisdom that shows the understanding if how many mistakes you’ve made, and how they can never be taken back.

The kind of wisdom that only comes with regret.

John stepped in front of his friend, acting as a sort of shield that neither Hamilton nor Burr wanted. Laurens was almost growling at Aaron, strategically placing his head in Alexander’s view.

George walked up to the newcomer, his body that of a young man free of worry lines. Burr almost didn’t recognize him until he bowed in a military style and greeted him by title. He did the same, out of both habit and respect. Anyone and everyone could easily see that he was trying to catch Hamilton’s eye, but was being blocked by John.

“All due respect, Mr. Laurens, but may I please speak with Alexander? I believe that we need to talk, and I need to apologize.”

“I as well” 

Hamilton spoke up, using his hand to gently move John out of the way by his shoulder. His face looked confused and hurt, but John nodded in a sort of pep talk before he and George walked out of earshot of the men. 

* * *

“Do you think they will be okay? I don’t believe that you can die twice…” 

Washington chuckled at his question, knowing that the young man didn’t completely understand the relationship between Aaron and Alexander. 

Time didn’t exactly run where they were, but the two men had been out walking for quite some time. Although he couldn’t make out the words, he had heard an explosion of frustration and explanations for the first hour or so of the walk.

Gradually, the shouting and exerted tone had died down, replaced by a feat that only the best of friends and the worst of enemies could manage. George watched happily as the friends in question came into view as they walked past in the distance. John stopped his worried and frustrated babbling to watch them.

Aaron Burr was laughing heartily and grinning as Alexander Hamilton walked next to him, bouncing like an excited puppy and mouth running a mile a minute. They finally looked happy, and more importantly, at peace.


End file.
